Groundbridge to Ponyville
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Twilight accidentally uses a displacement spell that causes two dimensions to collide for a short period of time. Silly one-shot/short story


Transformers/My Little Pony Xover

All MLP:FIM and Trasformers Prime characters copyrighted and owned by Hasbro

Groundbridge to Ponyville

Written by RDG

Chapter 1

The spell

On a sunny day in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle was busy studying three new books that her teacher, Princess Celestia, had given her for her birthday. She had been very excited, bouncing around in an almost Pinkie Pie-like manner.

As she read the third and last of her new books, she came across an unusual spell.

"What's a Groundbridge?" She asked herself.

The spell seemed to require a great deal of energy, but she was more curious about what the spell did exactly. It was called the Spell of Displacement.

She frowned and called out, "Spike!"

Her assistant, the little purple and green baby dragon who had been her very faithful and loyal assistant and friend, came upstairs to her room, balancing a rather large dish of cookies in his claws.

"Yes Twilight?"

"I need you to- Oh! Where'd you get all those cookies?"

Spike opened his mouth, but Twilight practically mowed him down as she shook her mane.

"Never mind! I need you to take a note. I want to ask Princess Celestia about this spell in this book."

"Why not just try the spell out?" Spike asked, looking longingly at his plate of cookies.

"I just want to make sure that it's a useful and safe spell to use."

Spike grumbled as he set down the plate of cookies.

"Well, what if she's busy? What if it takes her a long time to reply?"

Twilight would have hated to be the cause of distraction to Celestia. So, she reluctantly began the spell.

Her horn glowed amethyst, as she focused all her power and precision.

Outside, a green portal appeared. It glowed brilliantly. Everyone saw it…. Except for Twilight.

"Huh. Nothing happened. Spike? I still need you to take a note- Spike?" Twilight looked around. Spike was gone.

Chapter 2

Displacement

Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbowdash, Big Macintosh and Fluttershy had all suddenly felt a tug, a shift in the air and suddenly, they were in a lit cavern. Spike scratched his head.

"Um… what just happened?"

Rarity gasped.

"Oh no! It's terrible! Of all the things that could happen, this is THE WORST THING!"

"Ee-yup." Big Mac intoned gravely.

"Oh, calm down, sugar cube, Ah-" Applejack had to pause. Rarity had fainted dead away at what Applejack and Big Mac were now looking at. Two strange creatures stared back.

"Um, Jack, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Miko asked.

"Seeing… having a hard time believing." Jack replied, picking his jaw up from the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! What just happened?" Rainbowdash demanded, flapping her wings as she hovered in the air.

Spik scratched his chin before nervously chuckling.

"I guess I should have, ah, encouraged Twilight to write to Celestia before casting that new spell."

Miko was suddenly crouched right in front of the baby dragon.

"Dude, it's a talking dragon! And he's soooo cute!"

Jack tried to get his wits together.

"Ok, hold on, uh… Hi, um, I'm Jack. Where did you guys come from?"

The ponies looked at Spike, but Pinkie suddenly piped up.

"Hi! I'mPinkie Pie but my friends call me Pinkie! It's nice to meet you, Jack! Twilight, our friend was trying out a new magic spell she got from Princess Celestia, and she had NO IDEA that it was actually a spell to open up a portal into your world, so now there' of us here and that must mean that six people from THIS world are now in our world!" She grinned real big, making a squeaky toy noise as she did so.

Everyone stared at her.

"Come again?" Jack asked.

Miko huffed. Raf had come down from the lounge in time to hear Pinkie's explanation and he now tried to make sense of it.

"Like the law of displacement. If it's an alternate world, then nothing from here can exist there without something being switched from either world."

"Exactly! I have no idea what you just said!" Pinkie giggled.

Rainbow shook her mane, her eyes going wonky from all the confusing words.

"Ok, ok, so, bottom line: WE are stuck here, and that means… that there are OTHER people like you guys-"she pointed to Jack, Miko and Raf-" In OUR world?"

"Optimus!" Ratchet shouted. "Bulkhead, Arcee and Smokescreen's signals just went missing!"

"Uh oh…" Jack muttered.

Chapter 3

Knockout hates Mud

Starscream was just enjoying a nice flight through the clouds when he was suddenly in… unfamiliar territory.

"What in the name of Unicron?" He grumbled, trying to do a scan of his surroundings. To his surprise, he couldn't find ANY of earth's locations. Instead… he was…

"Scrap. What now?" He moaned, taking off towards the ground and transforming back into his robot mode.

He tried to use his radio. To his amazement, Knockout responded.

"Commander Starscream! What the blazes just happened?! I was in my medbay when all of a sudden, I was standing knee deep in, in (gulp) MUD! I can't get out, I'm stuck!"

"Hold on, Knockout, I'm coming to your coordinates. Keep calm, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this."

"Knockout! Starscream! Someone had better have a good explanation for this!"

Starscream and Knockout both gulped. It was Megatron. And he did not sound happy.

"Why me?!" Starscream growled as he found Knockout in the middle of a large forest, stuck in mud. Megatron had met him there, and they both worked to get the red decepticon out of the muck.

"Well?" Megatron growled as he awaited an explanation.

"My lord, I have literally no idea how we got here. I was on a routine flight-"

"And I was on a routine restocking of supplies in the medbay. I was not experimenting with ANYTHING." Knockout added with a hiss as he unhappily eyed his ruined paintjob.

"Hmm." Megatron could tell that both of his rather treacherous subordinates were telling the truth. So, with a growl, he barked, "Follow me. Let us see if our answers lie anywhere within this land. Be ready for ANYTHING."

He and Starscream both transformed and fly into the sky while Knockout spied a worn path that he could drive on. Althought it was a positively FILTHY path, he nonetheless traversed it, trying his best to keep up with the two flying decepticons.

Chapter 4

Arcee in Ponyville

Arcee stared at her surroundings. Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and herself had been enjoying a race between the four of them when suddenly, they found themselves on a completely different terrain from what they had been racing on.

"Hey! What happened to Jasper?!" Smokesceen exclaimed.

Bulkhead slammed on his brakes, as did the rest of his friends. They transformed to their robot modes and looked around. Everything was… really, really bright.

"_Where… where in the name of Primus are we?" _Bumblebee asked through whirs and beeps.

"Beats me." Bulkehad replied.

Arcee spied what appeared to be a town.

"I'll check it out and I'll radio back to you whether or not it's safe, ok?"

The others agreed and let Arcee scout out the town in her disguised mode, complete with holoform rider.

But what she found abosulute stopped her in her tracks.

"What… what is this place?!" she asked herself as she saw the ponies. A LOT of ponies. All of them very colorful and cute looking.

A purple unicorn was running frantically through the streets.

"SPIKE! Spike where are you?! SPIIIIIKE!"

The Purple Unicorn stopped short as she noticed the strange contraption. Arcee decided that these ponies couldn't possibly pose a threat and allowed the unicorn to walk up to her.

"What is this?"

"You mean Who. I'm a transformer, sister. My name's Arcee."

Twilight jumped in surprise.

"You can talk!" She cried out in surprise.

"I can do more then that. Listen, me and my friends aren't from here. We… I'm pretty sure this must be another world, maybe even a different dimension, and –"

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight gasped. "The spell! Oh no! How many of your friends are here?!"

"There's four of us. Me, Smokescreen, Bulkhead and Bumblebee."

"But… There's seven ponies missing from Ponyville…" At that moment, there was a loud scream overhead as two flying vessels shot overhead in the skies. Arcee gaped, and then Bulkhead's frantic voice in her radio.

"Arcee! Bad news! We just saw Megatron, Starscream and we're currently fighting with Knockout! Bee managed to stun him, but I –"

"Calm down, Bulkhead! Stay where you are, the inhabitants here are peaceful. Isn't that right?" Arcee asked Twilight.

Twilight nodded frantically.

"Listen, you're saying YOU made us appear here?"

"yes. It was an accident, but Yes, I am at fault."

"Can you send us back?"

Twilight trembled.

"I, there was no counter spell in the book. I need to speak to my teacher, Princess Celestia. I'm sure she can send you back." _I hope! _Twilight thought.

"Alright. Listen, the two jets that just flew over us are bad guys. They will KILL everyone here without giving it a second thought, so you need to hurry and send THEM back before they hurt anybody. Me and my friends will try to draw their attention away from your town, but you gotta hurry!"

Twilight bit her lip and nodded. She quickly used her magic to teleport to Canterlot, and then without wasting time, she galloped to the castle and found Princess Celestia. She rapidly explained what happened to the Princess.

"(pant) Can you send (pant) them back?" Twilight asked desperately.

Princess Celestia shook her head.

"Alas, Twilight, I do not know. The counterspell has never been discovered for that particular spell."

"Oh no! Oh no!" Twilight started having a panic attack. "We're doomed! It's all my fault!"

Princess Celestia calmly put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"You must calm youself, Twilight. Perhaps with Luna's help, you and I can find the counter spell."

Twilight nodded, a tiny spark of hope lit in her heart.

Chapter 4

Ratchet gets along with Rarity

"You mean to tell me that a mere _pony-_"

"Unicorn." Rainbow corrected the large robot with a brave scowl.

"Whatever! A mere organic creature managed to open a groundbridge that crossed _dimensions_ as well as time and space?! Puh-leeze!"

Fluttershy was sitting in the lounge with Raf and Jack. She was quite fascinated with them, especially Raf. And he seemed to enjoy answering her questions.

"That thing on your face really helps you to see better?"

"Yeah. They're called glasses, and without them, I'd be bumping into things all the time!" Raf smiled as she giggled. She thoughtfully added, "I bet that's why Mr. Mole is always bumping into things! He must need glasses! The poor dear…"

Optimus had been introduced to the ponies, and he was very grave now, as the realization that most of his team were in a different world. Indeed, a different dimension altogether.

"Well, old friend, it doesn't matter how it happened. Our friends are not on earth. And these… ponies, are not in their own world either. We need to find a way to get our team back these ponies back home."

"Oh dear... how can you live in this place, it's positively filthy!" Rarity bemoaned.

"Tell me about it!" Ratchet heard himself agreeing. Rarity looked up in some surprise. Not a whole lot of people agreed with her.

"You mean to say you enjoy cleanly, organized spaces as well?" She inquired.

"Oh, absolutely! Something SOME people around here don't respect!" Ratchet grumbled as he gave Miko the stink eye.

She stuck her tongue out at him and began to play on her guitar. Rainbow watched, fascinated.

"Wow! That is so awesome!" She exclaimed. Miko grinned.

"So you're a metal head, huh?"

"Uh, not really." Rainbow frowned, confused.

"I mean you like this kind of music! It's called heavy metal!" Miko performed a complicated guitar riff that screeched through the cavern, making most cover their hears or audio receptors.

"MIKO!" Ratchet growled.

"That… was… -"

"Awful!" Rarity moaned.

"-AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted.

Applejack and Big Mac Were both standing in the lounge, as Applejack sighed tiredly. She had a whole lot of work left to get done, and it wasn't fair that now they were stuck HERE… although she had to admit, the robots and humans were both interesting.

"Listen, uh, Optimus, was it? We really need ta get back. Are ya sayin' ya have absolutely NO idea how we can get home?"

Optimus shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Applejack. I am sorry."

Ratchet and Rarity were talking, when Rarity noticed the ground bridge.

"I say, what is that thing?"

"it's called a ground brigde."  
Ratchet replied.

Spike yelped.

"A ground bridge?! That word was used in Twilight's spell! What does it do?!"

"I doubt it can transport you to your own dimension. It only bends time and space-"

Raf spoke up.

"If the same energy was used to transport them here, maybe you can scan the particles and calculate the coordinates from that."

Ratchet opened and then shut his mouth as he thought about it.

"Worth a shot, wouldn't you say?" Rarity asked him.

He nodded and began the scan. Pinkie Pie, meanwhile, was busy eating some leftover pizza.

"This is DELICIOUS! What was it called again?"

"Dude, careful, you'll choke! And it SHOULD be delicious, it's only the best food in the whole entire world!" Miko laughed.

Chapter 6

Sticking Together

Megatron and Starscream rained fire down on the Autobots, who were scattered across the open field. All the inhabitants from Ponyville had beem evacuated as soon as Princess Celestia had been made aware of the threat. The Princesses and Twilight had discussed the unfriendly robots, and Twilight came up with a plan to immobilize them, at least until they could be sent back. As she and the Princesses teleported to the battlefield, Arcee hustled over to the three ponies.

"What's the status?" She asked in all seriousness.

"Your kind are made of metal, is that correct?" Twilight asked.

"yes."

"So you would vulnerable to magnetism?"

"Yes." Arcee nodded again.

"The princesses and I are going to reverse the polarization in the two flying robots. Hopefully, that'll keep them occupied until we can send you back."

Arcee nodded and raced back to her friends. At the same time, Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokesceen and Bulkhead fired, Drawing Megatron and Starscream close together.

"Now twilight!" Princess Celestia shouted. Twilight and Luna both cast the spell, making the two decepticons magnetized to each other. Unable to function, they both crashed to the ground where their systems went into stasis lock.

":Whew!" Twilight sighed in relief. Arcee and her friends waited for the three ponies to gallop over.

"Ok. Just, stand close together. We cannot promise that this will work, but we'll try our hardest." Celestia told them.

"Thanks." Arcee nodded.

Twilight smiled ruefully.

"it was nice to meet you. I hope you make it back safely."

"Thanks." Smokescreen smiled. "It would have been nice to explore, this looks like a cool place."

Megatron stirred and the Princesses becme serious. They stepped back, next to Twilight, as all three horns began to glow. They focused on their intent, unraveling the first spell and reversing it.

At the same time, back on Earth, Ratchet had fired up the ground bridge.

He had pinpointed a location using the energy particles that were still hovering in the air.

"Goodbye everybody! It was nice to meet you!" Pinkie waved with a grin, "Please visit us sometime!"

Rarity and Ratchet said good bye and Ratchet was surprised to feel sad that she was going. With mixed feelings of sadness, the ponies farewelled their new friends, the Autobot team, and walked through the groundbridge. The two efforts from both sides of the two dimensions met and each person was returned to their rightful place.

When Megatron and Starscream and Knockout woke up, they were back on the Nemesis.

"I had the weirdest dream!" Starscream exclaimed. Knockout looked at the mud on his paintjob and cried.

"I don't think it was a dream." Megatron replied with a scowl.

Spike hugged Twilight, and as they related the adventures they had just had, Spike ruefully told Twilight, "Next time you ask me to take a letter, don't let me talk you out of it!"

The end


End file.
